Faintest Memories
by Lunabella23
Summary: For some reason, Bella finds being around Edward extremely calming and familiar. But she doesn't know why. This is a o/s for the Remember When This Was Fun contest.


"Have you seen her? She's total white trash."

The person who whispered this had attempted to say it under her breath, but I heard it as I walked by. I looked down at my shoes and continued walking down the hallway to my locker. I mentally checked my outfit, and couldn't figure out what was "white trash" about my outfit. I had on a pair of jeans that had a couple rips in them, a grey tank top and a dark blue zip-up hoodie sweatshirt. On my feet were my grey Converse sneakers. Then I glanced at the girl who whispered those words. She had white, silvery blonde hair that landed halfway down her back. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a midriff tank top with sparkles on it. Perhaps this was how girls here dressed. I looked at the girl next to her and realized that she was dressed about the same as me. Apparently, silver-blonde girl just didn't like me.

It was my first day at Forks High School. I had moved to Forks, Washington, over summer break. My father Charlie was a park ranger, and accepted a position working at the Olympic State Park. My mother Renee was a writer, working from home. She basically wrote for blogs and as a contributing opinion writer for national magazines. She aspired to write a book, but it had never taken flight. Being the only child, I frequently pre-read my mother's works.

It was the first day back to school, and I was feeling like an outsider. Everyone was greeting their friends after a summer apart and I seemed to just melt into the background. I finally reached my locker, put my backpack in and gathered my supplies for my first class. I glanced at my schedule for the day. English first, followed by Spanish, P.E and a study hall. I made my way down the hallway to English class. I found a seat when I arrived in the classroom, and settled in. On the marker board at the front of the class was written the teacher's name and the first subject we'd be studying. I sighed in relief, because I had already studied Romeo and Juliet in Phoenix. This should be easy.

From my seat, I scanned the classroom. A girl with brown hair and honey-colored highlights in the row next to me smiled at me. I mentally noted to ask her name. She had a nice smile and kind eyes. Hopefully, she could become a new friend. Mr. Berty, the English teacher, walked through the door and made his way to the desk. After the bell rang and announcements were done, he walked to the front of the classroom and greeted the class.

"Good Morning class! I hope you all had a wonderful summer break! Welcome to English class I'm Mr. Berty.. As you see, we'll be starting the year with Romeo and Juliet. We have one new student this year. Isabella Swan, why don't you come up to the front of the classroom and tell us a bit about yourself."

I walked to the front of the classroom, turned and faced the rest of the class. I started to feel a bit sick to my stomach. I hate speaking in front of people.

"My name is Bella Swan. I moved here from Phoenix over the summer. My father is a park ranger, and took a job at Olympic State Park. My mother is a writer, and works from home. I am an only child. My hobbies..." I fell to the floor, fainting.

When I woke up, Mr. Berty and the entire class was surrounding me. He was holding two fingers in front of my face, asking how many there were. I signaled that there were two. Mr. Berty asked for a volunteer to take me to the nurse's office. A bronze-haired boy volunteered. From where I was laying on the floor, he looked almost angelic. His bronze hair was messed up and he had brilliant green eyes that were framed by dark brown eyelashes.

"Isabella, we're going to get you to the nurse's office right away. Does your head hurt at all?"

I shook my head. Bronze-haired boy helped me to sit up, then helped me to my feet slowly. I stood a bit unsteady for a couple seconds, then turned to the boy to signal I was ready to leave the classroom. My eyes met with the bronze-haired boy's, and my breath hitched. Angelic looking was right. He was absolutely breathtaking. He had a slight smirk to his smile, making it a bit lopsided. He helped me walk to the classroom door and took me into the hallway.

"Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. How are you? Are you hurt?" the bronze-haired boy questioned. I met his eyes and blushed at the intensity of his stare.

"I'm okay. I just really hate speaking in front of crowds. I didn't think I'd faint, but I guess missing breakfast this morning didn't help."

"I'm glad you're okay. So, tell me a bit about yourself. Or will talking in front of me also make you faint?" he joked. I looked at him and could tell he was joking. I rolled my eyes at him in response.

"Well, I was going to mention my hobbies. Not that they're really fun or exciting."

"Like what? I'm sure they're not as boring as you think they are."

"Hmmm. I really enjoy music. I don't really play an instrument, but I love the way that music can make me feel. Some songs just have a way of lightening my mood the moment I hear it. I also enjoy reading. I read pretty much anything that comes my way."

"See? Those are boring hobbies Bella!" Edward turned his head towards me and smiled.

We walked slowly down the hallway, reaching the nurse's office after about 3 minutes of walking. Edward opened the door to the office and helped me through. He called out to the nurse, and had me sit down in a chair.

The nurse, a chubby older woman, came out from behind a curtain in the back of the room. She approached us and looked at us questioningly.

"Mrs. Banner, Bella was speaking in front of our English class and fainted. Mr. Berty wanted me to bring her down here to see you."

"Thank you Edward, you can go. Bella, come with me," Mrs. Banner motioned to the back of the room where there was an empty bed. I turned and looked at Edward, thanking him. He looked at Mrs. Banner and protested.

"But Mrs. Banner, Mr. Berty said I should stay with her and keep her company. This is her first day here, and she doesn't know anyone."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't get in my way." Mrs. Banner replied testily.

Mrs. Banner checked me out, then had me rest on the bed for the rest of the morning. Edward sat in the hard plastic chair next to my bed. We didn't really talk too much, but having him there was oddly comforting. For some reason, and I couldn't place it, I felt at home with him next to me.

I left the nurse's office just as Spanish was getting out. I made my way to the lunchroom, Edward walking nearby to make sure that I wasn't going to fall over. I entered the cafeteria, picking up food at the salad bar. Edward grabbed some soup and bread, and led me to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He turned his green eyes to mine, and asked if I was feeling any better.

"I'm doing a lot better. I think the rest and sports drink the nurse gave me helped a lot. I'll have to remember not to skip breakfast again if I'm going to be speaking in front of everyone. It also was nice having you stay with me." I said shyly, turning my eyes to my salad.

He smiled at me from across the table and nodded. I watched as he tore his bread apart with his fingers. They were long and slender, carefully plucking apart the piece of bread. I tore my eyes from his hands and looked him in the eyes. When he smiled, it travelled to his eyes. I asked him about himself. As he talked, I just watched his lips, his eyes, his smile. I barely registered his words as he mentioned his family and friends. I had never been this mesmerized by a person.

"Bella? What are you doing tonight?" Edward questioned.

"No. I haven't really met any students from here yet."

"Can you speak to your parents and ask if they mind if you miss dinner tonight?"

"Well, I suppose I can. I doubt they'd mind." I reached for my cell phone and texted my mother to let her know I wouldn't be coming home after school. I was definitely not the type to go home with some random kid from school. But something about Edward made me trust him, want to be around him.

"Good. I'll meet you after class." Edward declared as he got up from the lunch table. "I'll meet you by your locker after the last bell, and will drive you to my house."

I nodded and followed him out of the lunch room. The rest of the day seemed to drag. I watched my classmates play volleyball in P.E. The nurse had given me a note to rest during the period. I sat on the sidelines, reading Romeo and Juliet. I had always thought it was silly how Romeo and Juliet basically fall in love at first sight and were willing to throw everything away to be together. But for some reason, I could see why someone would want to do that now. I had only known Edward for a couple hours, and was completely taken with him.

After study hall finished, I met Edward at my locker. I reached inside and grabbed my bookbag. Edward took the bag from my hands and carried it along with his. He held out his arm so I could loop mine through his and led me towards to the exit. My heart was skipping a beat.

We exited the school and walked to his car. It was a silver Volvo sedan and looked to have cost at least as much as my parent's two cars combined. Then I remembered he said that his father was a doctor at the local hospital and it made sense. Of course his family would have some money. I sat in the car and waited for Edward to get in on the driver's side. He arrived fairly quickly, putting our book bags in the backseat before climbing in the driver's seat. He turned on the car and put in a CD.

"Oh, this is actually one of my favorite CD's!" I exclaimed. It was Muse's Absolution, a CD that travelled with me wherever I went. Edward looked at me and smiled that lopsided grin again. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of his smile. What was it about him? Why do I feel so at home in his presence?

"It's a good one, isn't it?"

We drove to his house in silence, but the silence was welcome. Within about 10 minutes we had arrived at a long driveway on the outskirts of Forks. Tall, lush trees lined the lane to his house, until finally the house emerged. I gasped at the sight of the house. It was quite possibly the most beautiful home I'd ever seen. Two stories, white paint with a wraparound porch. There was a garden around the entryway leading to the porch.

"Bella, welcome to my home." Edward said, stopping the car and parking it. He turned off the car, then got out. He walked to my side, opened the door and let me out. We walked slowly to the house. Once we got to the door, Edward opened it and let me in.

The house was even more lovely inside. The interior was decorated in greens and blues, with neutral paints. I took off my shoes and entered the living area. Edward followed me. I wandered around the room, gazing at paintings and portraits. There were quite many showing Edward with who I assumed to be his parents and his sibling. His sister had spiky black hair and looked a bit like a pixie. I made my way to the last portrait in the corner of the room, right next to a grand piano. In the photo was Edward with a young woman. The portrait was older-looking, with the two of them wearing period attire and the picture in browntones. The young woman had long dark hair and dark eyes, was slender and had a small trace of a smile. Studying her portrait, she became familiar to me. I gasped when I realized exactly who I was looking at in the portrait.

I whirled around and looked at Edward, who was gazing at the portrait behind me.

"At last, my Bella. I finally have you back. I've been searching the ends of the earth for you for 150 years, and finally you show up when I least expect it."

"Edward, I don't understand. How could I possibly be in that photo with you when this was the first day I've ever met you?"

"Oh, my Bella. You've known me for your whole life. You have been my beloved for so many reincarnations. You don't remember?"

"Reincarnations? Beloved? What are you even talking about?"

"Bella. Let me explain. You are not merely a human teenager. You are a human who continues to come back to the earth after each and every death. You, myself and my family. During the last reincarnation, you disappeared. We have been searching for you for years, wanting to bring you back home to be with us."

"But, my parents."

"Your parents are a host family. You are not their daughter."

"Then, who are my parents?"

"Oh, Bella my love. I was so hoping you'd remember at least a little bit of the story. Your parents were not ones who could come back to the earth, but they knew my family was. They wanted everlasting life for you, their only daughter. They entrusted your care to my parents and we married shortly after you moved into my parent's house."

Calmly, I looked Edward in the eyes. His eyes were the same eyes I had known for years, gazed into over the centuries. And finally, after years of wandering alone in the world, I had found my peace.


End file.
